


With or Without You

by vinylsnails



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Family Issues, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Memory Loss, Near Death Experiences, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Reader-Insert, War, Wilbur Soot Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinylsnails/pseuds/vinylsnails
Summary: You were there from the beginning of it all, and you were determined to be there until the end of it, too, whether or not Wilbur liked it.So you tugged on your boots, grabbed your gear, and marched straight up to the rusty caravan door, banging as loudly on it as you could.To your surprise, it opened immediately.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble/You, Wilbur Soot/Reader, Wilbur Soot/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	With or Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic. I haven't written anything but poetry in years, so bear with me please. Just a gentle reminder that this story has some dark topics (nothing extreme outside of the actual dreamsmp storyline, though!) It is also mainly platonic (aside from background characters and their canon relationships) Remember to take care of yourself. Drink some water and enjoy!!!

You were there from the beginning of it all, and you were determined to be there until the end of it, too, whether or not Wilbur liked it. 

So you tugged on your leather boots, grabbed your worn-out gear, and marched straight up to the rusty caravan door, banging as loudly on it as you could muster.

To your surprise, it opened immediately.

Standing before you was the man you had always looked up to, actual height jokes aside. His eyes were dull and dark in the lighting, some sort of ash settling in the crow's feet by his eyes. His lips curled into a sly smile at the sight of you at his door. 

"I see someone finally decided to join us, eh?" Wilbur teased, though he seemed a little tense. His eyes darted along the tree line behind you, scanning for something. Or someone. The feeling of eyes boring holes into your back made you shutter a little and glance back. There was nothing there. 

"Come in, it's...cold out here." He offered his hand out to you after seeing you shiver, the lines of it also covered in dark soot. You accepted it, being tugged into the caravan rather quickly. Tripping over yourself, you steadied on the nearest object your hands could find. You yelped, pulling away from the boiling brewing stand. 

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" Tommy sneered with a loud laugh, startling you again. You softly apologized, wiping the totally not suspicious white dust off your hands onto your pants. 

"What the hell is all of this? And why are you two weirdos covered in...whatever that is?" You made a quick hand motion at the two in front of you. They both glanced at each other, repressing a laugh from their failed experiments.

The tables in the small room were covered in tubes and bottles, odd ingredients being strained and mixed. They bubbled and popped, some even steaming. You noticed one of the makeshift machines near Tommy was broken and smoking, explaining the mess that had nearly decorated the two boys from head to toe with a light coating of dust and ash. "Tommy likes putting too much blaze powder in things." Wilbur fidgeted with a nearby machine, tipping a bottle over into a larger one beneath it. 

This was not a simple hot dog van that Wilbur was opening, that was for certain. 

"It's drugs, ma friend!" Tommy cheerfully roared in an estranged accent, earning a punch to his arm from Wilbur. Your eyes finally met with the ones shadowed by his long curls. He offered you a small, timid smile in return. Tommy rubbed his arm, grumbling unique curses under his breath.

Whatever Wilbur was getting into, you knew there was not going to be a good ending to it. You also knew he would not be alone throughout it either. 

It had always been that way since the two of you were young. Of course, you were the youngest, but for some reason, you were the one to always be there for Wilbur. And he was always there for you. Whenever he accidentally ate poisonous potatoes, you were the one by his bedside with a bucket and bread. If you got into some berry bushes, he would spend hours picking out each thorn by the fireplace.

Years ago, Phil had said Tubbo and Tommy were the last kids he would be raising, but that soon changed when he found you. Alone, cold, and soaking wet from the rain, he and Technoblade found you while they were out in the woods, searching for the source of the fox-like cries they had heard. It had kept the boys up for hours that night, wondering where in the world such wails could be coming from. It was a surprise to find out it had come from such a small toddler, lost in the woods with nothing but a stuffed animal of small blue sheep to keep them company. Not even a note could be found, nor a trace of parents. 

Technoblade had tried to convince Phil to leave you behind, mumbling things about orphans being bad luck and all that, especially Tommy. But even if Phil wasn't the best father, he couldn't just let you not have one. So begrudgingly, the young Technoblade swaddled you up in a blanket and Phil carried you home, along with your little Friend. 

"So are you with us or not?" Tommy asked, waving a hand in front of your face. You blinked rapidly, having zoned out from whatever long conversation he just had. "Were you even listening?" He sighed in an obnoxious, exasperated way. You and Wilbur laughed softly, his elbow resting on top of your head now. "I think they are." He struggled against your swatting hands with a grin. 

You nodded after finally brushing the taller one's elbow off of you. "I'll consider it, as long as you guys stop using me as a way to rest your lanky arms." 

"Oh, but it's so fun!" Tommy chortled, chasing after you around the table in the center, hoping to do the same. You threw a fermented spider eye, cackling as he gagged when it hit him directly on the mouth. 

"Hey! Hey, please watch out for the brewing stands! I spent so long stealing those." Wilbur cried out, catching the two of you in a light headlock. It was just like old times, though Wilbur had sounded a bit more like Phil. He always hated when you said that, though. It wasn't your fault that Wilbur was Phil's biological son, turning into him was just something that was bound to happen, right? Or was that just a typical story trope? You did secretly hoped Wilbur wouldn't become like Phil, even if he did save you. You wiggled away from the other two, who were now in a bit of a wrestling match, laughing and swearing at each other loudly. 

It all came to a sudden halt when a series of knocks thundered throughout the van, shaking the machines around you. It all fell silent, besides the potions brewing around you. The colorful liquids bubbled faster, some even spilling over and sizzling on the cool, metal tables. Wilbur grabbed a nearby rag and wiped his skin clean, throwing it at Tommy in hopes he would do the same. He just sniffed it and threw it haphazardly behind him. You gagged jokingly at him, wanting to make a joke about when he had showered last. 

"Watch out..." Wilbur whispered, his once childlike tone now soft and serious. His hands guided you away from the door behind you. You watched him peak around it, running a hand through his hair to get a better look. "Oh, shit." His eyes grew wide and you bounced up on your toes over his shoulders to see who it was, barely catching a glance. 

"It's just Sapnap-" You were cut off by a pair of hands clamping over your mouth. "Shut up!" Tommy hissed, sounding the most nervous you had ever heard. The tension in the room sent a chill down your spine. You didn't even know it was possible for Mr. Tommy "Confidence" Innit himself to get nervous. Nor for Wilbur. They were both always so protective, so confident. Something was wrong. 

"Quick, throw these blankets or something over the brewing stands." Wilbur snatched some long, tattered fabrics and tossed them to you. The fear in his eyes was almost tangible. Doing as you were told, you and Tommy then hid under the nearest table. You pulled your legs in close, hugging them to your chest to avoid the suspicious liquid dripping down from above. It reminded you of the lava you saw the few times you had ventured into the Nether, the way it hissed and popped when it settled. If was starting to burn holes through the floor, you sure as hell didn't want to know what it could do to your skin.

"I think I added a little too much blaze powder to that stand." Tommy smiled a sly little smile, reaching his hand out to touch the small puddle that was forming. You smacked it away and sent him a glare. "I'm starting to run out of bandaids for you, and I don't have anything to craft anymore right now." He pouted at you and you just stared, trying to see how long he could hold the facade. He had always been an obnoxious brother of sorts, lovable, but obnoxious.

Your gazes were broken when the sound of armored feet stepped up into the van, the sound of metal softly scrapping. The sounds of violent justice. You could hear Tommy let out a shaky breath before he covered his mouth, seemingly afraid to make any noise. 

"As you can see, I'm making a hot dog stand! Very family-friendly." Wilbur's voice was charismatic, charming. It could fool even the harshest of people, including Technoblade on a bad day. Sometimes. 

Sapnap hummed in reply, trying to peer over Wilbur blocking the door. You couldn't see much through the small hole in the sheet, so you mainly had to rely on sound alone. It was something you were used to, though. It was something you had grown quite good at when you were younger. The late nights that you and Wilbur eavesdropped on Technoblade and Phil's late-night conversations when they thought all of the younger kids had gone to sleep. 

Those sneaky nights had stopped when you and Wilbur had fallen asleep in the closet you were hiding in and Technoblade found you in the morning, your ears pressed firmly to the doors still. Phil made you two farm potatoes alone for three weeks after that as a punishment. 

"Just hotdogs, hm? Alrighty then..." You could hear the skepticism in Sapnap's voice. It permeated the room, thick and heavy. He began to turn and leave the front of the van, but his boots squeaked to a stop. From the side, his firey eyes meet yours. Covering your mouth as to not make any noise when a bit of the spilled potion splashed up onto your boot, you watched as he nodded and continued out the door. He knew. 

"Ow! Fuck!" You cried out once the door was securely locked. Wilbur rushed in, pulling the sheet away. His eyes were brimming with worry, seeing the hole the viscous liquid had burned through the boot and onto your foot. "Tommy what did I say about the blaze powder? And a potion of harming? Really?" He groaned, grabbing a pink potion from above you while Tommy was now stretched out along an empty table like a cat, his eyes glued to the ceiling. He was thinking deeply about something. You could tell because those were the only times he was ever this quiet. 

"This one will make you feel better." Wilbur chimed, offering the cool bottle with a shaky hand. You glanced at it, then back to him. You grabbed it and drank it down quickly, afraid that it would taste like the medicine Phil would make you take when you got sick as a kid. Surprisingly, it simply tasted of melons and mushrooms. Sweet but savory. You burped, pink bubbles swirling up into the air from your mouth, and Tommy busted out laughing, tumbling off of the table with a loud clang. It was good to see that he wasn't lost in his thoughts anymore. He and Wilbur have always had that in common. You smiled as Wilbur helped you onto your feet, noticing that the burn was healed, now just a faint scar. Incredible, but you also kind of wished it had fixed your boot, too. 

"Oh, I'm totally in now!" You squealed, jumping up to wrap your arms around Wilbur's neck to pull him down for a hug. You could almost hear him smile, his arms wrapping around you. It was all a lie, though, you could almost feel the guilt rising inside of him. The three of you knew that Sapnap would be back any time. 

But he would never let you get hurt, though.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some of your thoughts below in the comments!!! I always love reading them :)


End file.
